Cheater
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Yet another Tokio Hotel story.... this is a LONG one, so if you are not ready to sit for a while and read it, read it anyway, you can bookmark it! Anyway, as I was saying, LONG ONE SHOT I am done here!


**Title:** Cheater

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 150

**Authoress Note:** Well, this may be another one shot, maybe a two-shot, but definitely not a multilayered cookie here. Also, I got this idea from watching Cheaters the other night.

………………………. HIYA CHEATER ………………………

Casey stepped into the bar, eyes scoping out the place before landing on the objects of her ire this evening. One of the two objects was her boyfriend, but not for long.

She strode forward and pushed at his shoulder, "What the Hell do you think you are doing? And with this woman?" she asked, glaring up into his forest green eyes, she flicked her gaze to the woman beside him, and then back to him.

"You are officially not my boyfriend anymore, how could you think of even CHEATING on ME with HER?!" she asked, well, more like, screamed. The man just gaped at her, probably too astonished at being caught than anything else.

Casey turned her attention to the woman after a couple of moments of silence from her now ex boyfriend. "You," she started, looking down a little, finally being a bit taller than someone, "you didn't know he was dating someone did you?" she asked, locking her eyes with the grey ones of the blonde girl, who shook her head, but then started glaring.

"Well, we have been dating for the past three weeks, I wonder what your problem is, he's probably cheating on me, with you." She accused right back. Casey blinked, calculated some numbers in her head, and turned back to the idiot in prosecution.

"You were dating her the same time as ME?!?!" she screamed, her eye twitched and she slapped him across the face, "We are never going to see each other again, ever." She stated turning and walking away from the pair.

Her mind was cooking up plots to torture them with as she sat down at a table and ordered a Captain Morgan; she started chugging that down when her eyes lit on some people who had just entered the establishment.

Suddenly, watching one of the taller ones, her brain kicked into over drive, she sneaked a glance at her ex, saw him watching, and smirked. Casey stood and downed the last of her drink before waltzing over to one of the guitarists from Tokio Hotel.

……………………………………… Bleh ………………………...

Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg stood in a little corner of the club they had entered; it had great music, and greater looking women, beating around.

Suddenly, there was a girl beside Tom, her hands entwined with his as she pulled him down a little for her to reach his ear. Bill watched with interest as his brother cast a glance somewhere else, and then nodded, the pair made their way onto the dance floor.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at Gustav; Georg had abandoned them as well, to talk with some girls about hair, of all things.

He nodded his head towards Tom and the mystery girl, Gustav shrugged and they were both momentarily distracted by a couple of girls who had sighted them.

…………………… HI I'M LONELY ……………………………..

Casey ground against Tom and shook her hips, a smile playing on her face as she thought of how well she could do this dance. She had heard it was a bit like the sheet tango, for some people, but she didn't really know about that stuff.

She had a little plastic 'V Card' in her wallet that made sure of that, she had made it herself when she was seventeen. And then massed produced it for her local gyno's office.

Tom's big hands gripped her waist and she turned her head to his, moving her lips up the column of his throat. She sneaked a glance and saw her, now very angry, ex standing at the bar, watching her dance, his whore next to him, trying to get his attention.

She turned her attention back to Tom, she moved her lips next to his ear and sighed, "Come on, dance a little better Tommi." She told him, feeling him moving only slightly behind her.

Tom looked down and stared at breast, he quirked an eyebrow, "What do I get in return for helping you out?" he asked, moving only slightly better.

Casey seemed to think about it, only answering him when she was sure of the answer, "I know what you want," she licked her lips, accidentally touching his earlobe with the tip of her tongue, "but I am not quite sure I want to give it to you."

Tom shivered and leaned his head sideways, "But you can, give it to me, you know." He answered.

She smirked and sighed as the song stopped, she turned in Tom's arms, looking up at him, "Thanks, without you, I could probably have never done this, because, even though you probably hear it all the time, you are the brightest crayon in this over-packed box." Her analogy made him quirk his head before he smiled and led her to a table.

Coincidentally the same table she had her empty bottle of Captain Morgan at.

They sat and drank for a minute, talking and getting to know each other, exchanging phone numbers and bonding. Casey was laughing at a dirty joke Tom had told her when heavy hands landed on her shoulders; she looked up and saw the angry face of her ex.

Her mouth hung open, his was warped into a sneer, "Don't you think it's time to go, _dear_?" he asked, stressing the dear.

Casey peeked around and saw the other woman was gone, she looked back at him, "Actually, no, and don't call me dear, I'm not your girlfriend anymore." She stated, trying to brush his hands off of her shoulders.

She failed, as they only tightened enough to leave bruises. Casey winced minutely and Tom stood, "Get away from her; she doesn't want to be with you." He growled.

Casey stared at him with wide eyes, she had been prepared to make the guy take her home, but Tom was…. standing up for her? She blinked, and felt John's hands being removed.

Tom pulled her towards him, "You can leave now, you are not needed tonight, or any other night." He stated. John would have argued, but the boy was six foot something, and had this look about him, so he left. But not without throwing something Casey's way.

"I'll get even with you for this bitch, trust me."

…………………………….. THA F!# …………………………

Bill, Gustav, and Georg had seen the exchange, and were now watching with wide eyes as Tom stood with the woman, holding onto her with an arm. Bill looked over at the other two and they gave each other 'WTF' glances.

Bill was about to stand and head over to his brother, when the woman started walking away.

………………………….. AH ALL PART OF THE PLAN ……...

Casey started walking away, after saying thanks to Tom, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist, almost devouring her entire hand.

She glanced back and saw Tom standing there, an odd look on his own face, she pulled a little on her arm again, but he didn't let go.

She stopped and turned her whole torso back in his direction, "Anything else you need?" she asked, Tom shook his head and pulled her to him again.

She stumbled and fell onto his chest, "Well, there is that drink…" he stated, glancing down at the table. It had two big bottles of the Captain on the shiny surface. Casey sighed.

"Okay, we'll drink this, and then I'll call a taxi for a way home." She conceded. Tom smiled and sat down with her.

"Knew you would see it my way." He told her, popping the top of her bottle for her, Casey smirked.

"No, you just seem to think so." She teased.

Tom looked at her from under his eyelashes as he took the top off his own bottle, but chose not to answer. She took a drink out of her bottle and glanced at other tables, stopping when her eyes landed on one a little bit away, the occupants watching her and Tom intently.

"Any reason your band-mates are stalking me with their eyes?" she asked, redirecting her gaze to Tom, who looked where she was pointing while taking a sip from his own bottle. He saw that his brother and the other two were indeed watching Casey and he very closely, they had more than likely seen the exchange with her ex and him.

They immediately looked elsewhere, making him roll his eyes. "They are just watching out for us." He supplied, turning his gaze back to Casey, who had nearly finished the bottle, she was weaving slightly.

He stared at her, and then the bottle, then he took the bottle, much to her protest, and gave it to a passing groupie, who squealed and ran off.

"You don't need any more of this stuff, if your constitution for alcohol is this low." He told her. Casey glared, a song came on, and Tom finished his drink.

Casey stood, "Come on Tommi, lets dance again, and I might consider your request from earlier this evening." She told him.

Tom's eyes brightened, "Now, I like that idea." He told her, letting her take his hand and then being led to the dance floor again.

……………………. WHOAH ……………………………………..

They were pushed into the van, kissing noisily (well, until Bill threw something at them to shut them up). They were on the way to the hotel, thankfully for Tom, and he was going to make use of the lithe feminine body pressed so close to his.

Casey didn't care much anymore, she wanted to throw away her v-card, and she wanted to wake up beside this man, like she hadn't with her ex. She disconnected her lips from his for a second, to catch her breath.

Tom grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her again gently, he muttered words to her, pressing his lips back to hers, he didn't know what it was, but the feeling of her was so much more than it had been with others.

They made it back to the place they were staying at and all of them clambered into an elevator, Casey refrained from kissing Tom in this tightly packed space. Then they were in a bedroom, on a bed, in the bed, and finally, giving themselves away to their desires.

……………………… NO LEMON KIDDIES …………………….

Casey woke the next morning with a slightly fuzzy head, and an aching burn between her thighs. She cracked her eye and saw that it was blessedly dark wherever she was, deciding it was okay to open both eyes she saw white ceiling.

But it wasn't her ceiling, so she moved her eyes to the left and saw wall. A nice wall, but not her wall, she furrowed her brow and tried to figure out why she wasn't in her room. She then looked to the left and her answer was lying there, oblivious to the world, he was sleeping quite soundly too, by the looks of it.

She sat up and the cover fell from her chest, she looked down and saw that she was naked, finding that this was not too much of a thing to scream about she got out of the bed all the way.

Then she felt a pain between her legs again and decided to start quietly hyperventilating, it was her due. It wasn't every day that one woke up in bed next to Tom Kaulitz and finding that they were not a virgin anymore.

Well, maybe it was, but still.

Casey stopped when her mind began questioning why she was doing what she was, her V was gone, and there was nothing much she could do about it. Unless she had a time machine it wasn't coming back, and she better get over it quickly.

She sometimes cursed her calm mind, but at times like this, she was glad for it. She took a look around and saw her clothes in a pile at the end of the bed, so she went towards them, gathering them to her breast she searched for a shower.

She felt icky, and she figured she could use the shower to at least get clean. Casey found a door and opened it to find the bathroom, so she entered it and shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later she stepped back out, grimacing as she felt her dirty panties in her hand, she threw a glance down at the bed, decided something, and threw the panties back down on the floor.

He could have them.

She then took her wallet and got the black laminate card out, the letter V in white right in the middle. She put that on the nightstand with a note and then exited the room, not expecting to find what she did in the bathroom off to the side of the kitchen area.

Bill, his hair smooth and flat, poking his nail into a plug socket.

She watched as he twitched for a second, his hair frizzing, before her eyes went wide and her mouth opened wide. Bill took his finger off the socket and turned, his eye twitching as he saw her standing there, looking like she had just seen… well…

Never mind.

Casey popped her mouth closed and just stood there; they both stared at each other for at least fifty seconds before Bill made a move. She stepped back, "I KNEW IT!!!" She whisper/screamed, Bill grimaced, "I KNEW you didn't use hair products. It just screamed at me, I mean, I tried that look once, and it didn't work out, so I knew something was up." She rambled. Casey suddenly stopped, and took another look around.

Bill opened his mouth but she had zoomed out of there, he narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether or not to chase after her. But… she might tell.

He wanted to, but he was still in his pajamas, he looked down at the things and then back at the open hotel room door. He decided against it, she wouldn't tell, besides, he was pretty sure Tom had her number, so that meant he could call and threaten her if he needed to…

Casey hailed a taxi and had it take her to her apartment/house thing. She rented it from someone in the neighborhood, and nobody lived with her, or above her, so, was it a house? She trudged inside, looking around at all the comforting objects, 'well, whatever it is, its home.' She thought.

………………………. HOLY SHIZINICKLES …………………...

Tom woke with a smile on his face and a cold bed, the smile disappeared instantly, and he looked to his right and noticed that Casey was missing. Feeling oddly lonely he got out of bed and walked around to the bathroom, stepping on some sort of cloth as he did so.

He looked down and saw a white g-string, he had stepped on the edge of it, thankfully, and now he was staring at it. Deciding to browse about it further after he went to pee he continued on his trek to the bathroom.

To find it still a little humid, she must have left recently; maybe, Tom flushed after using the toilet and washed his hands. He went back out to the bedroom area and looked around, noticing the panties on the floor, and something on the nightstand.

He got curious and walked over to that, but not before putting a pair of his boxers on, yeah the room was warm, but the breeze, the breeze.

He picked up a black thing and looked at it before flipping it over and reading something on the back. It had had a big v on the front, and now he could see more white letters on the back.

It read, 'Congrats, to the holder of this, you are the lucky, or unlucky, depends on my mood, taker of my virginity, thanks, I probably needed it.' He snorted and put it back down.

Then he picked up the note and read it through.

'_Just because you took my v does it mean we will talk at all. Or have sex again… just go on with your life, I'll go on with mine, and we'll be okay again. If you do call, just… don't mention it. Ok? Now, stop reading this, throw it in the trash, and go on with your rock-star life.'_

He put the note back on the table and rummaged about in his bags for some more clean clothes. He stuffed the card and note in a pocket of one bag and exited the room to find his brother, hair sticking every which way, and Gustav, looking very sleek.

He wondered what was going on there but walked past them to the kitchen area and got a glass to fill with some water.

………………………. AND LEAVE ……………………………

Casey was folding clothes on the couch listening to the radio several days later when her phone rang. She checked the ID and sighed, it was Tom… again. He had tried calling her over the past few days, but she had always ignored his calls, not wanting to remember, but how could she not remember, when it had been so good?

She finally flipped the phone open and answered the call, growling into it when she did, "Somebody I know and love better be dead for you to be calling this much."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Tom started laughing. Casey was tempted to hang up.

"No, I was wanting to know if you would go with me to this club." He stated. She furrowed her brow, it didn't even sound like a question, just a statement.

She got up and turned around, folding an arm across her chest to hold her other up. She started speaking to him, not even blinking an eye when she heard something in the front yard.

Casey turned around and looked out the bedroom doorway to see her front window being smashed in and an arm reaching in to unlock her door.

Her throat went dry, but she turned and groped under her bed while saying really fast, "Tom, call the cops and tell them to come to," she heard the door being opened but continued on to her sentence.

Tom demanded to know why, but all she told him was that she had un-welcomed visitors in her house. Then she hung up on him and pulled a baseball bat out from under her bed

There was a laugh from the living-room and she turned, putting the phone in her back pocket, holding the bat up.

There was a man in her door, leering at her, she took a stance and he sneered before stepping close to her, more than likely deciding that she looked too puny to worry about with a bat.

She proved him wrong when she brained him with a swing, he went down and suddenly there were four other guys standing in the doorway. 'One down...' was her thought as she stared at the other guys.

…………………………. WHAT THE WORLD ………………….

Tom stared at the phone for two seconds before he put his shoes on, grabbed his GPS navigator, and headed out the door. He was punching in the address and the police line at the same time by the time he was free of the elevator.

He burst out of the hotel, talking in rapid French with the police dispatcher, he ran to his car, clicking the unlock button and hopping in. He attached the navigator, checked the back seat for a black box, and then put the car in reverse.

Tom was nearly to the house Casey had told him the address to when he heard the dispatcher talking again, telling him that the police were on the way.

He hung up and muttered a curse before putting the gas pedal to the floor and speeding up to an incredibly fast pace.

……………………………………….. Ah ………………………

Casey was floored, her bat had been taken away, and she had bruises everywhere. She managed to get up still, though, and try to fight again. Only to have one of her attacker's fist buried in her chest, right between her breasts.

She heard the air whoosh out of her and then two of the guys grabbed her arms before she could fall. Then some guy stepped out of her room, rubbing his head and cursing, her eyes grew wide as he saw her.

He snarled and grabbed the abandoned bat; the others laughed and grinned, turning her so that the guy could have a clear shot.

They were all facing her then, getting ready to take hits, when she saw something black pull into her driveway. Her eyes didn't stray, though, and she just refocused her gaze back on the man who was going to take a swing at her body with her own bat.

But the guy dropped the bat, grinning, and pulled something out of his baggy jeans pocket, "No, I have something much better." He told her, flipping the gray thing and revealing a knife blade.

She gulped and started struggling, wondering when the person who had pulled up would come in and make her day.

But the bigger guy held up a hand before the one with the big goose egg on his head, courtesy of Casey, could do anything.

He seemed to want to say something. She looked up at him, "I bet you are wondering why we are doing this, aren't you?" he asked her.

She looked at him dully, as if saying, 'No, I get beat up like this randomly all the time, I know why.'

He grinned, "Well, a buddy of ours called in a favor, asking us to check in on you for him," he saw her eyes widen, "yep, your old boyfriend, well, we decided to help the guy out and now, here we are." He told her.

Casey closed her eyes and hung her head, 'That bastard.' She thought, hearing the guys laughing and then the feel of cold steel on her flesh. She opened her eyes and stared daggers through the guy who was… going to put one in her.

But before he could even make a cut the light coming in through the doorway was blocked, and a figure stood there, holding both arms up. In his hands he held two Glocks.

She nearly sighed in relief, but when she saw that he didn't have any police with him, well, she got angry.

Tom observed the scene with cold eyes; he cocked both guns, making them click hauntingly in the suddenly dead silent house.

He cocked his eyebrow up, "Anyone want to tell me why she is being held up, with a knife at her throat?" he asked coldly.

The two guys holding her up dropped her, Tom aimed his guns, "Don't try to get away now, the cops are coming, and they have nice cars for you to ride in for this big injustice." He told them.

But the word cop must have triggered something, because both men tried to run. Tom aimed and fired, there was a small puff of smoke from each gun, and then the two went down, each holding their legs.

The others were frozen to the spot as Tom swiveled the guns back to the group and, with a very calm face, asked, "Now, anyone else want to try my patience today?"

The other three just stood there until they all heard sirens and Tom lowered his weapons, just as the first cop rushed through the door, his own raised.

Two more followed and they stood there, taking stock of the damage, but then they saw Casey on the floor, lying in a little heap, with a little blood trickling from her lips and neck. The two men on the floor groaned and held their wounds, but the cop in front was all business.

"Get on the floor now, all of you." He told the people in front of him. Tom was behind the cops, he didn't know why, so he didn't do anything.

Casey was slowly loosing consciousness, as her wounds increased in pain.

The cops went through the six and made sure there were no more weapons before the one turned to Casey and pulled out a walkie talkie and called in an ambulance.

Tom rushed over to her, dropping his guns before he did so, though, and cradled her head in his lap, "Casey, don't go to sleep, k?" he told her.

Casey opened her eyes, "Dork, what makes you think I am going to go to sleep? I was just attacked; the adrenaline rush still hasn't gone away." She told him.

Tom chuckled a little and watched as the cops started cuffing the men. They left the two shot guys on the floor, Casey noticed, "Damn, the bloods never going to come out now." She whispered.

Tom looked down at her; he shook his head and told her she had more to worry about.

Casey shrugged as best as she could and they heard the sirens of at least two ambulances as they pulled into the yard.

Casey rolled her eyes, "You had to call the ambulance didn't you? You couldn't just take me there on your own?" she asked him, glancing up before turning her attention to the four paramedics coming in her house.

Tom watched the paramedics as well, "I didn't call them, the policeman did, how come you don't want to ride in one?" he asked curiously, Casey sighed.

"Well, it all started when I was seventeen, I got in a car crash, and the ambulance was called. Then, a couple of months after that, I fell and busted my leg up, again, the ambulance was called. I still have the stupid scar on my leg from that one. Well, what I am trying to say, I have ridden in ambulances more than twenty times in my life, and I don't plan on making another lift." She told him.

Tom pinned wide eyes on her; she must be one accident prone woman, to have ridden in ambulances that many times.

Casey let out a chuckle, "I even got to know the driver and his partner, I think we went out to eat one time, after my hospital visit." She laughed until tears were streaming down her face; a paramedic came over and knelt down beside them.

He asked a question in French, which she couldn't really understand, but Tom answered for her and then he switched over to English, "Ma'am, where are you hurt?" he asked again.

Casey pointed out the various places, making sure that they actually hurt by poking them, and then she let her arm fall, "Whew, I am one exhausted lady." She told the two surrounding her, "Oh, hey, when I get out, can you bring me back here? I need to clean this place up, and, get a new window…. And security system." She glanced up at Tom before moving her eyes around the place.

Tom didn't say anything, but he was looking at the guys the other three paramedics were attending to, he was thinking. This was always something dangerous, if not more so for the ones he was thinking about.

Casey blinked up at him as the paramedic worked over her; she wondered what was going on in that dread head of his. When he looked down at her she saw a glint in his eye that she wanted to slither away from.

"You aren't coming back here, I am going to take you to my hotel and let you rest up there." He told her, Casey gaped, her words failed her.

Tom seemed smug about that one.

But she got her voice back in a couple of minutes, "But, my life is here, what would I do at your place? Aren't you guys leaving in a couple of days?" she asked.

Tom shrugged, "You can have a life with us too you know, and I know _many_ things you could do there," his voice had turned suggestive, "and yeah, but you can always travel with us, like… camera crew or something." He told her.

Casey closed her eyes, sighed through her nose, and then yelped as the man working on her arm touched it a bit too hard. She reopened her eyes to glare at him, and he just stood up, "We'll have to take you to the hospital, your arm is broken, and I am pretty sure you're going to have a bump the size of England on your head." He told her.

Casey nodded and tried to stand, but her center of balance was off, so she only got a couple of inches off of Tom before she fell back again. She sat back up, and held her hands out, "Help me out man." she told him.

But Tom beat him to it and then they were ready to roll, "But I'm not going in that machine," she told them, "Tom's car will do it." She started walking to it and Tom moved faster to catch up.

But not before he grabbed his guns.

Once she was completely settled into his car she turned to see him putting a black box back in the back. She was curious, but didn't want to pry, so she turned her gaze back to the front, Tom started the car and started backing out of the driveway after the cops. The ambulances went after them and then everyone was gone.

Casey sighed and held her broken arm, she was sure it wasn't, her bones were pretty strong, and the guys who had hit her did it with their fists. Tom moved his hand so that he was holding onto the arm as well; she blushed but kept looking out the window at the things they were speeding past.

Wait, how fast were they going? She took a glance at the speedometer and nearly popped her eyes out, "Tom! Do you even know how fast we are going?" she asked, well, practically screamed. Tom smirked and nodded his head, Casey sat back, "Oh, well, keep on then…" she trailed off, watching as he took turns like a NASCAR driver, he handled the car like he had been doing so since he was born.

Tom glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "Can't resist me, huh?" he asked, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip and then playing with his lip ring. Casey blinked, seemed to think about it, and nodded.

"Nope, I am going to be honest and say you were pretty hot back there, all bad boy and stuff like that. I mean, I think my heart stopped beating when you busted into my house, guns a blazing, all that jazz." She told him.

Tom grinned, laughed, and turned his eyes away from the road to look at her, "Well, I was pretty mad at the way those guys were handling you, and that one, threatening to cut you, I was about to shoot him." He told her, quite seriously.

Casey blinked, lowered her gaze, and thought back to when that guy had been muttering in her ear. She didn't think she had ever been more scared in her life, she sighed and turned her attention to the road ahead, Tom did the same and they stayed that way for a couple of more minutes.

Before Casey touched the radio and it came to life, on a song that was just coming on. It was her fave, a song called 'Satisfaction' by Benny Benassai; she jammed to that while Tom watched her, laughing at her crazy moves in the car.

They made it to the hospital and then sat in a waiting room for a couple of minutes, looking around at the other people, before her name was called and they got to go back to the room.

It was fifteen minutes after that that the doctor finally came and took her to get some x-rays. After they had gotten those they were sent back to the room, Casey sighed and leaned back on the bed, "I hate doctor's offices, even more so the hospital." She told Tom, who was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner.

After an hour she was released with a warning to go easy on her arm, the doctor was amazed at the fact that it wasn't broken, merely bruised.

She and Tom hopped back into the car and he started driving to the hotel. Casey didn't really care until they actually reached the room he was staying at and the door swung open to reveal Bill, his hair sticking out at every odd angle.

Then she was collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically and pointing at him. Tom wondered what was going on there and turned to his brother, who had a very red face. "Uhm, Bill? Why is she laughing at you?" he asked, looking back down at Casey, who was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, only to have more replace them.

Bill said nothing as to why, but Casey stood up and opened her mouth to give the reason, "Because the day I left, I saw him in the bathroom sticking-" her mouth was suddenly covered and her eyes wide.

Bill was holding a hand to her mouth, she had been about to tell!

Casey narrowed her eyes at him and licked his hand, making him pull it away with a disgusted sound. Tom smirked and grabbed Casey around the shoulders and escorted her into the living room part of the room.

Bill followed and sat on the couch next to Georg and Gustav, all three looked at the two in front of them.

Tom started, "Well, I have an announcement to make..." he turned to Casey, who was smiling and checking him out.

There was a silence for about three seconds.

Georg suddenly came up with why they had an announcement. He jumped up, white faced, "Tom! How could you! Do you know how hard this is going to be without you messing it up?" he asked, making heads turn and eyebrows rise.

Gustav suddenly got it, and put his head in his hands. "Why Tom! Why would you do this to us?" he asked.

Casey looked confused, but not more so than Tom. Bill looked back and forth between the members of the band, and Casey, he didn't understand either.

Gustav jumped up and around the coffee table, grabbed Tom and smacked his arm, "Why couldn't you keep it covered?!" he yelled.

Casey suddenly got it… she started laughing hysterically, again. All eyes swiveled to her, Georg and Gustav becoming red in the face, Tom and Bill just looked confused, like two puppies that had gotten in trouble and didn't know why.

She turned to Tom and whispered something in his ear. He suddenly brightened, "Oh, well, that's not the reason guys." He told them, Georg and Gustav deflated and sat back down.

"Then why…?" Georg asked, Tom shook his head.

"As weird as it may be to say this out loud, I do keep mine covered guys, so no, she is not pregnant." He told them, Bill shook his head and kept watching, like this was some good soap opera.

"Anyway, I was going to tell you guys that she is going to be staying with us, her house was broken into, and these guys were about to…" Casey wondered into the kitchen, not really wanting to recollect the events.

She got a glass and poured some water into it from the faucet, she took a drink from that and turned to find Tom leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, that didn't take long." She stated, putting the cup down after draining it. She then stepped closer to him, put her hands on his chest, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "As much as this looks like I'm trying to seduce you, all I want is to go to your bedroom and sleep." She told him, leaning back and then going around him and heading to where she remembered his room had been.

Tom was stuck in the kitchen, arms by his side, staring straight ahead. Gustav came around the corner and saw him, he went up to him and thumped him on the head, "Oi, what's going on up there?" he asked, watching as Tom twitched and then turned and went down to his room.

Gustav watched as the door shut, and then shrugged, continuing on his quest for food.

Casey had been lying on the bed for a total of one minute before the door opened and closed and then a figure lay down beside her. She was thinking, and usually when she did that something had been bothering her.

She was trying to think back to that night, trying to remember something, when big; sure, hands started inching up her thighs. She opened her eyes to find Tom, he was right beside her, and watching as his hands moved up from her thighs to her ass.

She sighed and just lay there, determined to make him stop if he got too far into it. She closed her eyes again and immersed herself in the feeling.

Tom looped two of his fingers under her shirt and started pulling it up, which was a semi-hard task, as she was laying down on her belly on it. He was determined, though, and had it halfway up before one of her hands landed on his and she turned her head to look at him, a no visible in her eyes.

He pouted but she closed her eyes and seemed to go back to sleep, her shirt still halfway up her body. She was breathing pretty deep in a couple of minutes, so he decided to try again, he got the shirt under her arms this time before she awoke again, a frown on her lips.

"Tom, what do you think you are doing?" she asked, moving so he wasn't touching her shirt anymore. Tom smiled cheekily at her and reached for her shirt again, Casey inched away.

Tom made a sudden movement and grabbed her and pulled her to him, "Come on, I'll stop if you let me get the shirt off." He told her, Casey sighed again but took the shirt off.

"There, now, leave me alone." She told him, turning to her back faced him and drifting off again. But, apparently the back was a mistake, as she felt the clasp of her bra popping open after a couple of minutes.

"Tom!" she squealed, holding her bra front to her breasts, she turned over to her belly and pulled her arms out from under her, she turned her head to look at him.

But he had the puppy pout going on, and her irritated look turned to one of 'awww' before she could count to three. Tom was smirking evilly in his mind as he reached for her again, Casey buried her head in a pillow and finally let him wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body and moving so he was entangled in her. He took the bra off of her and threw it to the ground beside the bed before burying his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck and closing his eyes.

Casey wondered what he was going to do next, but when nothing more happened she finally closed her eyes for the last time. 'It's about damn time.' Her mind supplied as she drifted back into the black oblivion.

……………………….. HOLY HELL ……………………………..

Bill wandered into the hall, he was supposed to get Tom up so that they could go to an interview, but he didn't really want to. He didn't know, or want to know, what kind of scene he would walk in on.

But it had been silent back there for four hours, so it couldn't be that bad… right? He could only hope so, as he made his way to the last door on the left.

He hesitated for a few seconds more before knocking on the door and opening it to find the pair on the bed, on top of the covers, and Tom was still clothed, so nothing could have happened, right?

He turned his eyes to the other occupant of the bed and his eyes went wide before he could rip them away from her, she was still clothed, waist down, but from the waist up? Naked as the day she had been born.

He felt something trickle from his nose and brought his hand up to wipe it away, his fingers came away covered in a little blood. He took a cloth from his pocket and wiped his nose with it before throwing it away in the trash basket by the door.

Then he went to his brother's side of the bed and kicked it, effectively waking up Tom. Who proceeded to cover Casey's still sleeping body and glance up at who woke him.

Bill, he glanced back down and saw that Casey was still out cold, so he moved her so she was on her belly and then got up off the bed. "Holy hell, Bill, what happened to your nose?" was the first thing he asked, after noticing that his brother's nose was more than a little bloody.

Bill cursed and sped out of the room with a, "We're going to an interview in an hour so hurry up and get ready."

Tom watched the door shut with a confused expression before turning to the bed again, he contemplated taking Casey. She would more than likely be bored, but if he left her she might disappear, and not answer his calls again…

She was going.

Tom went around the side of the bed and knelt down so he was level with it. He reached an arm out and shook her shoulder. Apparently he had never woken her up before, because he would have never done that if he did.

Casey's arm shot out and nailed him on the chin.

He made a sound and then flew backwards, landing on his back on the floor. Tom blinked up at the ceiling and rubbed his jaw, she had a strong punch, he decided, getting back up and then poking her again, this time dodging the blow and turning her over.

Casey yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes to see Tom standing at the side of the bed, rubbing his jaw and staring at her.

"Whaaaaat?" she whined, cuddling with the pillow and trying to go back to sleep.

Tom's hands shot out and grabbed her pillow, ripping it away from her grasp and throwing it on the floor.

Casey popped her eyes open and glared at him, "What?!" she snapped, Tom was undaunted and grabbed her arm to pull her out of the bed. She screeched and fought, "What the hell is going on Tom?" she asked when he had successfully gotten her all the way awake.

Tom held her by the arm, he let go and when she didn't immediately go back to bed he turned and threw her bra at her from the floor, then he grabbed one of his shirts and threw that at her as well.

Casey put both items of clothing on and watched him warily, especially when he approached her with a brush. Her eyes widened as he went around her and pulled her hair-bow out of her hair, "Tom, you are starting to scare me." She told him.

Tom finally spoke to her, "You are coming with me and the band to an interview. I would let you stay here… but you might disappear again, so, you are coming with us." He told her.

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed the hairbrush, "Well, I guess I forgot to mention that I have work tonight. So, unless this interview ends early, I won't be going." She stated, pulling her hair up into a bun and turning to Tom.

Tom blinked, "You work?" he asked, Casey rolled her eyes and turned to go out the door.

She didn't feel the need to answer his question, as it was the most embarrassing job she had ever had… come to think about it… it was where she had met her ex…

Casey felt pursued and broke into a run, rounding the corner and running into Bill, they fell and she landed on him, knocking her head on his jaw.

"Oooooooowwwwww." She groaned, holding her head as she sat up. Bill was rubbing his jaw, surprised, and then embarrassed, as he saw who was on top of him.

Casey hopped up after about a second and hid in the closet. Tom came around the corner then and blinked down at his brother, who was on the floor looking like he had been trampled.

"Umm, Bill? What are you doing on the floor?" he asked cautiously, Bill jumped up.

"Shut up. It was your girlfriend who knocked me down." He accused before stalking off to fix his make-up. Tom blinked, that was unexpected.

Casey tried to stifle a giggle but it escaped and sooner than she could say 'aw', the door to the closet was open and Tom had grabbed her.

She smiled meekly at him but he just raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor with her, "So," she started, but Tom cut her off.

"Where do you work?" he asked. Casey sighed and started looking around, humming absently, as if that would make him go away.

Tom rolled his eyes, exasperated and turned her head back to his, "Where do you work?" he asked her slowly.

Casey didn't see why he cared, but answered, "I work at a bar down the street from here, now, can I get up now?" she squirmed and Tom let her off his lap.

Casey stood and went to the kitchen, "So, what time did you say the interview was?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

Tom looked at his watch before shrugging and telling her, "In about an hour, and they usually last three, so, can you make it?" he asked.

Casey calculated the time and shook her head, "Nope, sorry, I can't tonight." She grabbed a cup and filled it with water before drinking from it and then turning to Tom, "I guess you could come pick me up, but only after I get off, because I would probably die if you showed up while I was working." She told him, eyeing him as if he would jump her.

Tom put on an easy smile, got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, I won't laugh… unless it's something to be laughed about." He told her.

Casey rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, you would more than likely to jump me than laugh… oh God, I should have never told him.' She thought.

Tom watched the myriad of emotions play across her face before she nodded and turned in his arms to write something down on a little sheet of paper. "Go to this place at about ten thirty to pick me up, arrive no sooner because if you did I would kill you, k?" she told him, smiling the whole time.

Tom had a slight shiver go down his spine, but he ignored it, "Alright, whatever." He told her, plucking the paper from her fingers and letting her go.

Casey smiled at him and went to get her wallet from Tom's room.

………………………….. DA FUGNUGGETS …………………...

Casey was on the last dance, well, her last dance, before her shift was over. She was twirling and grinding along the pole with fervor, keeping her eyes closed as she did so, just so that she couldn't see the leering faces of the men, and some women, below her.

She had to open them, though, for an instant, but that instant proved to be her undoing. Her blue eyes, showing her exhaustion more than her body, sighted a face among the crowd, a face that was surprised more than anything she had ever seen.

Tom had come, more than thirty minutes early.

She stopped on the pole, hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around it and her arms keeping her up. The men around them were going wild, but she didn't hear them, her startled eyes were locked with his.

But then he smirked, took a twenty from his pocket, and placed it in her bra. Casey blinked then, and looked around before going back to the pole dance, noticing when Tom left the front of the crowd and sat down at a table to watch and wait until she was done.

When she was done with her shift she walked back into her room and changed before heading back out and sitting down at the table Tom was at. He looked at her then, really looked, and stated, "Well, maybe I should have a pole installed in the bus, and any place we go, from here on out." Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The day I dance in front of you and the other three is the day I die of heart failure." She told him, watching as he chuckled.

"Maybe not that horrific, what is it that embarrasses you so? You were terrific on stage." He said to her, gesturing to the stage where a blonde haired woman had taken her place.

"Well, the men that I end up dancing for I will sometimes date, and when I date these men, they turn out to be cheaters." She told him, quite seriously.

They left after that, Casey telling her boss she was leaving and taking her things with her, the small box of skimpy clothing now sat in the back seat, Tom glancing at it occasionally.

She knew what he was thinking but said nothing of it, preferring to stay silent and when they got to the actual room of the hotel Tom made her go to the room they were sharing.

Once she was gone, glancing back suspiciously, he turned to the other three, pumping his hand in the air, as if in triumph.

Bill looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "Bill, I have met my dream girl. She has beautiful eyes, a rocking body, and knows how to fucking POLE DANCE." He told his brother and the other three.

Bill looked back to the room where Casey had disappeared, he looked back at Tom, "When are you planning on telling her then?" he asked, the other two nodding in agreement.

Tom rolled his eyes and gestured back there, "I am talking about her, she knows how to dance on a pole, like a stripper, only not as whore-ish." He told them.

They all 'oohed' and he turned to the door where Casey had just emerged, "Ah, Casey, where did you put them?" he asked, meaning the clothes.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Uh, away?" she asked, looking over her shoulder and then back again. Her gaze was caught by the other three, who were all staring intently at her.

"What?" she stated, putting a hand on her hip.

They looked at each other before nodding and muttering to themselves and turning back to the TV. Casey gave them a 'wtf'' look before turning back to Tom.

He was smiling at her in a kind of creepy way, which freaked her out and made her turn and run.

They went back to Tom's room again and Tom pounced, making Casey land on the bed. He then began pawing at her clothes.

……………………… Aaaah ITALY ……………………………...

Casey hopped off the bus and ran to the hotel, screaming fangirls throwing things at her along the way. Once she reached the relative safety of the hotel, though, she stopped and looked for a restroom.

Finding one she sprinted to it, holding a hand to her mouth along the way.

Tom, Bill, Gustav, and Georg made it inside as well and looked around for the woman on the team. Finding her nowhere inside Tom approached the desk and asked if they had seen a woman anywhere in the last three minutes.

One woman nodded and pointed to the restroom.

Tom thanked her before going to it and tapping on the door, he heard a muffled what, and then a groan. "Well, I was wondering what was wrong with you; you have been doing this since this morning." He told her through the door, leaning on it and crossing his arms.

The others had already gone up to the penthouse already. He looked around and noticed some people throwing odd glances his way. "I think it was the chicken leg you gave me this morning." Her disembodied voice answered him.

He silently agreed, the thing had looked a little old, but he had thought nothing about it and had given it to her anyway.

Well, more like she had ripped it from his grasp and eaten it in front of him, laughing evilly as he held his cramping stomach and knelt to the ground… he was letting his imagination get to him.

Suddenly the door wasn't there anymore and he stumbled before righting himself and looking down at Casey. She had a 'Bleh' look about her, as if she wanted very much to lie down and take a very long nap.

"Stupid chicken." She muttered, leaning on his arm and letting him escort her to the elevator and then to the hotel room. Room four eighty three, to be exact.

There they got a surprise, in the living room area there was a floor to ceiling pole, golden colored and standing in the corner. The other three had dropped their bags and were standing still, inspecting it when the two entered.

Casey took one look at it, smacked Tom, and went to Bill, "Tom, if I had known you would do this, I would have hooked up with Teddy here." She told him, using her nickname for Bill that she had picked up after staying with them for three days,

She grabbed Bill and looked up at him, puppy dog pout in full force, "Save me from the pervert Teddy!" she whined, hiding from Tom as if he were going to jump her bones in front of everyone.

The others burst out laughing as Tom lowered his gaze to Bill, who shook his head and headed to his room, Casey following closely behind him.

Bill didn't even notice her until he was stretched out across the bed and felt someone lying beside him.

He turned his head to find Casey with her head buried in the pillow beside him. He raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see and suddenly her head popped up.

She glanced at Bill out of the corner of her eye and then at the closed door, she turned her eyes back to Bill, "Hey, you wanna get your brother?" she asked, smiling mischievously at whatever was on in her head.

Bill almost said no, almost, but, being a naturally fun guy, he nodded; Casey then jumped up on the bed and stood there, the bed creaking slightly.

She grinned and motioned for him to stand up, he did so and she winked before telling him to jump with her. He was confused but then they started and the bed springs started groaning and squeaking at the combined weight of the two.

Casey smiled and giggled before getting off and going to the door, Bill was still jumping, she leaned on door carefully and heard someone shift outside it. Grinning she got back on the bed and moaned.

It took point one second for Tom to bust the door open and stand there, staring at the sight that greeted him. Bill and Casey stopped jumping, and suddenly Casey wasn't grinning anymore, she was holding her stomach, she doubled over and then rushed off the bed, heading straight for the bathroom outside the room.

Tom was still staring at Bill when they heard the door to that open and then the sounds of puking.

Casey was standing at the door a couple of minutes later cussing Tom out as she went to go through her bags for her toothbrush.

Bill had shut his door and was trying to tune out the pair, as were Gustav and Georg, only they were doing it by watching a movie.

She quit cussing while she was brushing her teeth, glaring at him whenever he happened to pass by the door, but once she had washed her mouth out she jumped him, "Why did you let me eat the chicken?" she asked, pouting.

Tom blinked up at her from his spot on the bed, he looked around before putting his arms behind his head and staring her in the eye, which made her shrink back and lay down.

Casey didn't know why, but eye contact made her feel weird, as if she was intruding on someone's home without permission.

She didn't know why though, she just felt that way, Tom had found out that she didn't like it, and when she was being especially annoying he would look her in the eye and she would seem to shrink and shut up.

Tom wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his side, pulling her so she was flush against him and her head was resting on his shoulder.

He didn't know it, but she loved it when he did this, as her dad had left her when she was small, she hadn't gotten the fatherly love that all little girls were supposed to have. She was left in want, and Tom filled that want simply by holding her to him like this.

She snuggled closer and felt her queasy stomach calm, she sighed and relaxed, drifting off to sleep.

When she woke up it was nighttime and she was practically vibrating with pent up energy. She turned to Tom to find him still sleeping, so she got up and went off to find Bill and the other two.

They were all asleep, by the sounds of things; Casey sighed and returned to the living room, her eyes bouncing around the room until they found something she could do with her energy.

The pole.

She looked around carefully and saw a radio next to the TV; she went back to the room and grabbed her Zune. Once she was back in the living room she hooked it up and went to her 'sexy' play list, making sure the volume was down low she shed her big over shirt and put it on the couch, she did the same with her pants and was left standing in the middle of the room in her boy underwear and black bra.

She pressed the play button and the music started filtering through the speakers. Casey made her way to the golden pole and caressed it softly before climbing on the stand and starting on a dance.

Thirty minutes later she was slick and shiny with sweat and almost exhausted enough to go back to bed. But, seeing as she had a habit of dancing with her eyes closed, she nearly fell asleep on the pole.

She heard one of the last songs on the play list finish and stopped when it did; opening her eyes to see that she was facing the wall. She wanted some water so she twirled around and bounced off, right into Tom's chest.

She blinked and looked up, he was grinning down at her, Casey blushed horribly, "Oh Tom, couldn't you have at least made a noise or something so I would have known you were here?" she asked, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tom shook his head and someone coughed, Casey froze, it wasn't her that coughed or Tom since she had had her eyes on him. She peeked around him and saw, to her utter horror, the other three.

"Gah! Tom, grab my shirt on the couch so I can cover myself." She ordered, Tom shook with laughter but leaned over and plucked her shirt from the couch.

She put the shirt on and turned her Zune off before turning to the four, a stern glare on her face. "You four saw NOTHING at all. If you ever mention this to each other or anyone else I will torture you forever," she paused, looking at each man in turn, "you will never see me do this ever again." She finished, finally turning and heading for the kitchen.

Once she had disappeared Tom turned to the others, a grin on his face, "You see? I think she's _perfect_." He told them.

Gustav was still staring at the pole, his eyes wide, Georg wasn't much better, but at least he was talking, "Well… Tom, I don't… quite know what to say…" his words were faltering, his face devoid of emotion.

Bill just rubbed his eyes and blinked towards the kitchen, "Are you sure she isn't as whore-ish? I wonder if she was trained to dance like that." he asked, remembering the way she moved on the pole.

"Um, yeah, she did mention that. I think she might have been trained to dance like that… I don't know by whom, though." Tom answered, looking a bit confused.

Bill shrugged and headed to his room, Gustav and Georg following after him minutes later.

Casey appeared in the doorway and stared at Tom, "I was trained, by a relative of mine." She stated, before heading to the room they shared and laying back on the bed, her cheeks still burned with the embarrassment of being caught dancing like that.

Especially by being caught by people she was living with.

Soon after she heard the door open and close again, then the bed dipped as Tom laid down beside her.

She was a little more jazzed than she thought, so when she felt the searching fingers of Tom once more, she didn't deny him.

……………………… HAHA NOT FUNNY ……………………...

Casey woke naked and alone, but this was an almost regular occurrence, as she sometimes slept later than Tom… somehow.

She sighed and got up to go take a shower and brush her teeth before going out to see what the rest of the people were doing.

Once done with showering and brushing she dressed and combed her hair, she put that up in a ponytail and stepped out. She went down the hall and came upon an interesting sight, Tom and Bill, sitting on the couch, was playing a racing game on the play station three.

Apparently Tom was losing fantastically, and whining about it as well, which somehow didn't suit him…

She cocked an eyebrow up and watched silently for a moment more before going up behind them and grabbing Tom's remote from his hands and jacked his car from him.

"Hey!" came his indignant voice, but she ignored him and pressed three buttons before the car shot forward and passed Bill's before continuing on to the finish line.

They stopped when the scores came up and just stared at her, "And that is how you beat someone at racing you pansy." She told Tom, throwing the remote back at him as she turned and headed to the kitchen to look up what to eat and then order it.

Bill was fuming at being beaten by a girl, but he was getting over it by the time her breakfast… er… lunch came around. He had beaten Tom at four different races by that time, laughingly he poked Tom in the side, "I think she's right, you are a pansy when it comes to racing." He stated.

Tom uttered an oath and threw the remote down before lunging at his brother and getting into a fight with him.

There was a knock on the door that they ignored and Casey went to answer. A man was standing by a little cart and when she opened the door he wheeled it in, stated the amount, she paid him and he left, but not before staring at the two fighters on the couch.

Casey took the tray from the cart and plopped down on an armchair and took the lid from the tray and stared at the bounty awarded to her. There was several things on the plate including, a chicken leg, fried, some green bean casserole, yummy, and a little cobbler, cherry flavored.

She knew she would have to do something to work off the carbs and pounds that this would put on her, but she didn't really care at that moment.

The smell of the food wafted through the room and soon both of the brother's stomachs were rumbling loudly. Casey was chewing on a piece of chicken when she heard that, and her eyes popped open to find both brothers holding their stomachs and eyeing her food hungrily.

She narrowed her eyes and took another bite, chewing slowly before swallowing and pointing to the kitchen, where she had left the cart, apparently she had thought ahead and ordered five servings.

The boys scrambled over one another in their haste to get to the food.

Casey only chuckled in amusement at their antics.

……………………………. DUH ………………………………….

They were having a day of fun, for once, and had rented a little place to go paint-balling. There were no teams, no alliances, or any other things that would result in a pairing of any way.

Casey had gotten hit three times, all from Gustav, and she had shot almost all of them at least once by now. She heard the crunch under someone's boot and then muttered curses, she grinned and turned and fired, hiding away instantly and sighting her next hiding place.

Tom yelped as he felt the feeling of a paint ball hit his belly, thankfully he had the shield on and so it didn't sting much. He looked up to see Casey rushing away, zigzagging as she rushed to another hiding spot.

He aimed, fired, and missed, as she got away, and then crawled… up a tree?

He shook his head and crouched behind another hiding place before he could get hit again. He listened carefully and heard the tale tell shots of someone getting shot, along with yells that came with the shooter.

Soon the sound of rapid fire came from the tree Casey was in and there were yelps heard in one corner of the field, she yelled out, "NO PAIRING!!!" soon after that, so he assumed that someone was trying to form a team.

He looked around and then shot off, heading towards a little rock formation that had a roof thing going on that would hide him for a while. The sounds of the guns going off followed him, and soon he felt where he was hit again, and again, and again. He counted seven hits before he rolled into the hidey hole and disappeared from the shooters sight.

He checked the color of the paint and then cursed, she was an amazing shot, and he wondered where she learned how to handle a gun. Casey had hit him again.

Two hours later they were standing in front of a dry-erase board, calculating the total scores. Each of them had had a different colored paint, so when they counted all the green, yellow, silver, black, and red paints, red turned out to be the winner.

Grumbling four of them got out twenties from each of their pockets and gave them to the winner, who snatched them up and put the money in their pocket.

Gustav had won.

Then they climbed into an Escalade and went back to the hotel…… or, to a bar, as Casey was driving and had spotted one on the way back.

They went in and soon enough she and Tom had ditched the others and were getting down and dirty on the floor, Gustav appeared beside them with a redhead and then Georg with a smaller brown haired chick.

Bill sat in the corner and talked to a black haired woman who had approached him and, shyly, asked if he wanted a drink.

Soon enough there was a pause and everyone looked up to see the stage being cleared off and big pieces of equipment were being placed on it instead. Casey turned to Tom and raised an eyebrow but he merely shrugged and they turned to watch as then people marched onto stage and the crowd around them started 'ahhing'.

Casey suddenly became very excited and jumped up and down, turning to Tom. She put her hands on his shoulders to help her jump before she wrapped her legs around his waist and nearly threw him to the floor in her excitement.

When asked what was going on she sighed before turning back to the stage and whispering, "Rammstein is here!"

Tom quirked his brow before the music started playing and they all seemed to rush towards the stage as one, well, the crowd, and Casey did. Tom had the feeling this was as close to a mosh pit as he had been in years.

Afterward Casey made her way back to Tom, very breathless, and announced that she was ready to go and would be in the car waiting.

Tom shrugged and went around getting his friends before they headed out and made it to the Escalade, to see a very interesting sight. Casey, leaning up against the car, was laughing and joking around with the singer of Rammstein.

Tom believed he saw red; he went up to Casey and put his arm around her shoulder before turning his, now angry, gaze to the man.

Said guy backed up and then told Casey one more joke before waving his hand on a lazy way and walking unhurriedly back to the door of the bar.

Casey watched him go and then turned wistful eyes to Tom, "I got his autograph! Awesome, come on, we can go have rough, passionate, sex in the bedroom when we get back to the hotel." She told him.

The others made gagging noises but Tom ignored them, this time, and they all climbed back into the car and drove off.

When they finally made it back to the hotel the camera crew awaited them and Casey squeaked before hiding in the driver's seat and hoping that they didn't notice her. Which would be hard, and as they didn't exactly want to explain why nobody was driving the car Tom pulled her out and led her in.

She got better after they got in an empty elevator and mashed the close door button before anyone else could get on with them. Once the doors were closed Casey turned to Tom and leaned him up against the wall to whisper dirty things to him in his ear.

But the doors opened and a camera light flashed before Casey could pull away from him and so the fatal picture was made. Well, fatal to her, as the fans would eat her and then spit her back out… and then eat her again. With sharp, pointy, teeth, and rusty butcher knives.

Her imagination got away with her sometimes.

They made it to the room without too much other damage and Casey followed through on her statement, a little too well, Tom nearly brained himself on the curling iron headboard.

Once they were through she went to sleep immediately and Tom stayed awake for a while, watching her as she slept, her worries flowing off of her face as she did so.

He had seen more beautiful women, and bedded them as well, than her before. But, somehow, her simple beauty was enough for him, the ways her bright blue eyes sparkled, her lips curved when she smiled. He could count off numerous things that set his heart to racing when she did something, he didn't recognize this feeling.

What was it? Maybe Bill knew… or one of the others. He would have to remember to ask one, or all, of them tomorrow when they were all awake.

Shortly afterward he curled around Casey and wrapped long arms around her body, pulling her close as he drifted off to sleep.

……………………….. AH, WAIT A MINUTE …………………..

Tom stood before Bill, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, uncharacteristic, even for him. Bill reached up and popped his mouth closed for him by hitting him in the chin.

"Like I said brother, those feelings that you can't explain, its love, or a very intense like." He told him once again.

Tom shook his head and pushed Bill's hand away from his chin, "You have to be joking, you were the one harping on about love, and trying to find it, and now you are saying that I love someone? You must be delusional, I am going to go see a shrink, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He told Bill, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Bill shook his head as the door closed and continued eating his waffles, he couldn't believe Tom, going to see a physiatrist over a little matter as feelings.

Soon enough he was joined by Gustav and Georg, it was sometime around three, and they sat together on the couch flipping through sports channels. They had just settled on one football game when the door to Tom's room opened and Casey stepped out, her hair looking flyaway, and rubbing her eyes.

She sighted the game and immediately lit up, "Oh, hey, didn't know they were playing today, what's the score?" she asked, bounding over and vaulting over the back of the couch to land between Gustav and Georg.

Thankfully, for them, she didn't hit anything and so they returned their attention to the screen, with minimal side glances at the weird girl.

"I think its seven-to-two." Bill supplied as he watched a blue clad running back take off.

Casey nodded and kept her attention on the screen, Bill doubted she even heard him.

A couple of hours later, after they had made bets at half-time, Gustav was counting money again when Tom came back into the hotel room. Casey was sulking in a corner, along with Georg and Bill, but once she caught sight of him her face lit back up.

She got up and left Bill and Georg behind, bounding over to Tom and vaulting onto him.

Tom wrapped his arms around her as she landed on him, forcing his back to hit the wall as she planted kisses along his jaw-line. But once she figured out he wasn't responding as he usually would, bedroom ball dance, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Tom?" she queried, looking up at him confusedly, cocking her head to the right, as if seeing sideways would help her figure him out.

Bill and Georg looked over their shoulders at what Casey and Tom were doing, Gustav was leaning back on the couch puffing a cigar and watching some other random sports event while he recounted his money.

Casey snapped her fingers in Tom's face and he blinked, flexing his arms slightly as if surprised to find her there. He looked down at her and smiled, "Sorry, I just zoned out there for a moment, how about we discuss something in the room for a moment, huh?" he stated.

All too eagerly Casey nodded and they disappeared into the back.

……………………………….. LOVE? …………………………...

An hour later he was stepping out of the room, no Casey to be seen around him, and making his way to Bill again.

Soon he found his brother racing against Georg and sat down beside them to watch. He started telling his brother what he learned earlier on……

………………………… * FLASH BACK * ……………………...

_"And I don't know what's going on doctor, I mean; I feel this way every time she does something. Well, not every time, more like the times she is being especially beautiful, like, when she crinkles her eyes when she laughs, or when she smiles or blushes." Tom was waving his arms around slightly above his stomach as he lay on the couch/bed thing in the physiatrists' office._

_The man in question 'hmmed' as he wrote down these things he was being told. Soon he looked up and adjusted his glasses on the end of his nose, "Well, Tom, I do believe I know what you are feeling. Because I, too, feel this way when I look at my Jenny." He pointed the end of his pen to some photos on his desk._

_Tom craned his neck over to see and then nodded, before turning his gaze back to the good doctor, "Well, what is it then?" he asked, a little impatiently._

_The man cleared his throat a minute before taking a drink of water and then turned his attention back to Tom, "You have an affliction of the heart, so to speak, a little thing my generation calls love." He told him in his 'wiser than thou' voice._

_Because really, he was wiser than any idiot who stumbled into his office looking for help because of the 'funny feelings of the heart'._

……………………. * END FLASH BACK * …………………….

Bill busted out laughing and nearly hit an innocent bystander on the game as he sped by in his car. Georg had a chuckle too and Tom folded his arms across his chest, "I didn't think it too funny." He muttered, turning his head away.

Bill recovered first and won the game before turning to Tom and patting him on the shoulder, "Dearest Tommi, you should have listened to me when I told you what it was." he told his brother.

Georg nodded and agreed with Bill.

"But, what am I supposed to do now? I mean, now that I realize what is going on… tell me Bill, tell me what to do!" he said, turning and grabbing Bill's collar and fisting his hands up in it.

Officially ruining the good fabric, making Bill a bit peeved.

"Well obviously you should take her on a date, complete with the candles, and when she is feeling all mushy and crap, you take her hand and tell her." A voice said behind him, making Bill's and Georg's eyes widen and causing Tom to stiffen.

Tom turned and eyed the black haired woman behind him, the woman who had her arms crossed over her chest and a look settling over her face.

Tom didn't know how to describe this look, but if he could call it anything he would call it angry with a bit of kindness mixed in.

He didn't understand how she could feel angry and kind at the same time, hell, what man could understand what a woman felt? Well, besides Bill, but he wouldn't touch that subject.

Tom stood and made his over to her, quite awkwardly, if he counts for anything himself. Casey watched him approach and raised her eyes to meet him, this time not flinching away.

He took her hands in his and planted a swift, sort of shy, kiss on her cheek before, "Casey, will you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes, finally breaking contact, before nodding her assent and then watched as Tom bounded over to the couch and then back again, taking her hand and pulling her with him on his return trip. Then he settled himself down and pulled her onto his lap.

'This may be the life for me…' his thoughts echoed.

…………………………….. DATE ME ……………………….......

They were getting out of the car when Casey looked and saw Tom beside her door and holding out his hand. She smiled at him and took it so he could pull her out of the vehicle and then they headed inside.

It was a restaurant, big surprise there, with it being Tom who was taking her out and not one of the others, with all the fixings, an outdoor pagoda, brick walls, and a nice, cozy, feel to it.

Casey tilted her head to meet Tom's gaze, she blushed as she caught him staring at her, Tom chuckled and led her to the waiter, who led them to a table, which led Tom to sit close to her and make jokes and flatter her.

He was enjoying his night, she was too caught up with the fact that this was a NICE restaurant, but she was having a good time too. So when they were done he suggested that they go to a club and dance.

Albeit, it was a reserved club, wouldn't want the fangirls to eat them up.

Casey blinked up at Tom when they started on a slow dance, she wouldn't normally have agreed to it but she was plied by a couple of drinks of the captain. She took a breath and leaned her head on his chest, maybe it was the liquor, or not, but she felt all funny in the tummy.

Thankfully she had eaten and was still quite lucid when he put his chin on top of her head and just stared off in space. He was definitely feeling funny in the tummy, but as he hadn't had anything to drink he was quite sure it was this blasted feeling he kept having.

Casey heard the music fade and then a fast beat picked up after a moment of silence, she looked up at Tom, who had taken his chin off her head, and stared at him before smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tom looked down at her and grinned, taking his hands and placing them on her waist starting to dance with her to the fast pace.

They were having the time of their lives when Tom's phone rang and he looked at the screen before opening it and saying hello.

Casey was backing off, but he grabbed her arm and led her to the seats where they took a seat and he leaned on his elbow and stared at her as he talked to the other person on the phone.

Casey didn't understand a word of what he was saying, but he was obviously talking about her, as he kept saying her name every few minutes, and smiling at her, his eyes making her want to melt on the seat.

Tom talked with his mother for a couple more minutes before hanging up and pulling Casey to him so he could plant a kiss on her lips. Then he led her out to the car and they left for the hotel, he had to tell Bill something.

Casey had no clue what was going on but rode along with him, feeling none too dizzy or anything, her drinks had worn off.

One thing she did know, now that she and Tom were dating, she expected to be showered in waves of hate, by his fangirls. She thought she had seen someone taking pictures of them in the restaurant but when she had told Tom he just shrugged as he looked around and said that he didn't see anything.

Once they were in the hotel she went to take a shower while he went to talk to his brother, who was in his room writing more lyrics to another song.

Tom sat next to his brother and looked at the lyrics before making a noise, which succeeded in making Bill jump; he obviously was in his own world… again.

Tom laughed at his brother and then asked where they were going next, as he didn't have a clue most of the time. Bill glared at him and told him to ask Jost, because he didn't know.

Tom shrugged and brought his phone out to call their manager, it was at least twelve, but he was more than likely awake anyway.

Tom mashed speed dial and then the phone started ringing, soon enough Jost answered, a bit crankily which led Tom to believe he was asleep. Tom walked out of Bill's room and shut the door, "Hey, where is our next concert?" he asked, turning and going to his room.

Jost snapped a location at him and then hung up, which made Tom chuckle. He opened the door to his room and saw the door to the bathroom was open, he didn't bother with that and lay on the bed, tired and a little more than ready for sleep.

Casey walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body; she saw him and smiled but turned to grab a shirt and some shorts to put on for bed.

Once she was done she pulled her long hair up into a ponytail and climbed in next to Tom, who then got out of bed and changed before lying back down and pulling her next to him so they lay flushed together.

Casey looked up at him with wide, bright, eyes, she wanted to know what was going on in that crazy head of his, but seeing as he looked about ready to shut down any moment now, well, she thought it best not to pry until they were both fully awake and functioning.

…………………………. EH ……………………………………...

A couple of days later they were on the bus and heading to Leipzig, Casey knew enough about them that she knew at least one of them was from this particular part of the country.

She just wished she knew who though, as it would be helpful to her. They stopped at yet another gas station and Tom sighed irritably, he then led her off the bus and had some guys take his Escalade off the back of the bus and after that was done they climbed in, Casey looking very confused as they did so.

Tom started the car and then they started driving down the road, Tom whistling a merry tune, Casey looking out the window and, occasionally, at him in more and more confusion.

They drove thirty minutes before arriving at a nice looking district and Tom went around some turns before pulling up in front of a nicely kept place. She looked at Tom before looking back out at the house, "Um, Tom, what are we doing here?" she asked, looking back at him.

Tom merely grinned at her before pulling his cell phone out and calling someone, he talked to them for a couple of seconds before hanging up and getting out, Casey not far behind.

They headed up the stone path to the porch and climbed up on that, Casey was at a loss, she didn't know what the hell was going on. Tom had probably lost his marbles.

She watched as he rang the doorbell a couple of times before stepping back and pulling her to him. Soon enough a woman opened the door and looked out.

She saw Tom and squealed, "Tommi!!" before lunging at him and throwing her arms around him as much as she could, Casey nearly got hit in the head but didn't mind.

She knew where they were, and who was hugging Tom, now.

When the woman finally stopped hugging him Tom stepped back and exchanged a few words with her before turning to Casey. Who proceeded to have a deer-in-the-headlights look.

The woman smiled at her and looked back at Tom before saying a few words and then opening the door wider and allowing them entrance.

Casey tread carefully, not knowing what the woman was saying, even though she was staying with them, she could never pick up on the language somehow. Simone proved to be a gracious host, and a more than doting mother, though and soon Casey was relaxed around her.

Simone started speaking English after a minute, quite well, and soon she and Casey were sharing stories of anything and everything.

But, all too soon, it was time to go, the band had rented another hotel down the road and they had to get back sooner or later.

Simone and Casey hugged farewell and then she and Tom left, going back to his Escalade and climbing in. Once they were down the street Casey turned to Tom, "Your mom is so amazing! I can't believe all the cute baby stories she told me about you guys!" she exclaimed.

Tom twitched; he turned to Casey, his face serious, "You do realize, now that you know them… I will have to keep you." He stated.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what makes you think I won't get out my phone right now and call the media with a story of how Tom Kaulitz used to run around naked in the park when he was three?" she snickered.

The story was so absurd it was believable, and when Simone had shown her pictures, well, Casey couldn't pick herself up off the floor. Tom smirked at her though, and gestured to his body, "Because if you do, you can't have any of this." He told her.

Casey opened her mouth, closed it, thought it over, and then nodded, "Right, never leaves my lips." She told him, crossing her heart.

She got a devious sparkle in her eye, after three more minutes in the car, "Hmm, Tom, have you ever done something in a hotel that could get you kicked out?" she asked, raising the thing between them and unbuckling her seat belt.

Tom glanced at her worriedly, but shook his head, "Not that I could remember… I might have." He stated.

Casey moved down and grasped Tom's hips, moving his own seatbelt out of the way and unzipping his pants. She massaged him gently and smiled when she saw the bump started to form, "Well, I'll show you something when we get there, but for now…" she left it at that.

Tom was wondering what the hell she was doing, "Casey, what are you doing?" he asked, though he could think of several things.

Casey smirked at him and removed the fabric from his 'self' and watched as it sprang up, "Well, showing you something." She muttered, closing her mouth on his member and starting to give him a blowjob.

Tom nearly upset the car; he had been given plenty of blowjobs before, but while he was driving? Never had it been done, he pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car, causing Casey to stop and look at him.

"Nope, sorry Tommi, if you stop, I stop." She told him. Tom nearly cried, he gave her a little glare but put the car back into gear and then started going, at a safe speed this time.

Casey started again and laughed mentally, the things she could make guys do.

On the way back they: nearly had three accidents, Tom's foot kept twitching and pressing on the gas, Casey laughed, Tom missed a turn and had to go back, a deer seemed to have a death wish, one homeless guy flipped them off as Tom nearly ran him over trying to avoid the deer, and then a train almost killed them.

All that in twenty minutes, amazing.

Casey laughed as Tom tore into the driveway of the hotel and had the valet park the car while they rushed in, Tom didn't seem to know it, but she wouldn't give him anything until they tried her idea first.

And the instrument to help with it was in the top of the wall with a ladder placed right next to it. How convenient.

She prodded Tom in the back and he glanced at her over his shoulder, Casey pulled her hand from his and went to the air duct, she placed the ladder right next to it and climbed up to open it and going right in. Once she was sure it wasn't dirty or had anything dead in it she gestured for Tom to follow her.

Tom followed her, watching her as she crawled well into the thing, he shut the door to the vent behind him, who wanted to get caught and kicked out anyway? They crawled a good distance before Casey turned over on her back and allowed him to come closer, "Okay, come on, have at me." She stated, grinning deviously.

Tom then knew what she meant by, 'doing something that could get them kicked out' he smiled as well and crawled right over her.

In the hotel room, somewhere disturbingly close to where the two canoodlers were.

Gustav laughed as he made an all meat sandwich, "I can't see how you can give meat up like this, Bill, it just seems so wrong." He told his band mate.

Bill glared at him, "Well, it wasn't easy, but I can take the abuse, come on then, what else you got?"

Gustav bit into the sandwich, laughing internally. Until his sandwich gave a moan.

He stopped chewing and stared at it, Bill was wide eyed, "Um, Gustav, what did you put in that sandwich?" he asked.

Gustav shrugged, the sandwich seemed okay to him, he was about to get another bite when it did it again. He put it down and stepped away from it.

It giggled.

Gustav swore off meat right then and there.

Bill watched the disturbing interaction; he blinked when a breathy sigh filled his ears. "Hey, wait a minute…" he said slowly.

They both looked up at the air vent above their heads.

Georg stepped in, "Hey, do you guys hear th-" he was cut off by a loud groan.

Bill and Gustav nodded and continued to look up at the vent, "I think its coming from there…" Bill stated, pointing up.

They all shuddered when they heard rather disturbing noises.

"Hey, where are Casey and Tom…?" Gustav asked, looking around.

Bill's eyes widened, his mouth fell open, "Oh Meine Gott." He said quietly.

Georg and Gustav went white, "Oh, now that is really horrible, they are doing that? It's like its on ultrasound or something." Gustav gagged.

Bill heard a small screech and then what sounded like skin on skin, "Oh my poor pitiful ears! Make it stop!" he cried, running to the living room and throwing his body on the couch.

He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head to try and block out the noises.

On the inside of the vent Casey was having the time of her life, the air had turned on, creating a cool draft against her heated skin. Tom threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust into his apparently horny girlfriend.

The cold against their skin was making sensations intense.

Finally Tom gave a shudder and a cry as Casey wrapped her legs around his waist. They rode out the high and slowed before finally stopping, panting as if they had run two miles in the heat with sweat suits on.

Casey grinned up at Tom, "Now if that didn't make things kinky, I don't know what will." She told him, Tom smirked and removed himself so she could fix her skirt and underwear.

Suddenly there was a groan and Casey's eyes widened, she shoved Tom off of her and scooted backwards away from the groaning part of the vent.

Once she was safely away she glanced back and let out a little laugh. "Okay Tom, time to get out of here." She told him. Tom more than readily agreed and they crawled back the way they came.

Once they got to the door Casey looked around and opened it, jumping out and then waiting for Tom before walking to their room.

Once they opened the door, though, things were thrown. Like pillows, and sandwiches, and remote controls.

Casey dodged most of them, but got the sandwich in the face, Tom got the remote.

She peeled the sandwich away, eye twitching.

She glanced around and saw Gustav with the other side of the sandwich bread in his hand, looking more than a little irritated. She frowned and turned to Tom, who was laid out on the floor holding his face.

She quirked an eyebrow and then saw the remote lying beside his head, looking as innocent as could be.

She turned back around and walked to the kitchen, dodging around Gustav and Georg on the way. When she made it to the cabinets she opened them one by one and looked through them until she found the cereal.

But first.

Casey turned to the sink, grabbed some soap, and proceeded to wash her face, the mayo from the sandwich making it a little sticky.

Then she got some milk, a bowl, a spoon, and made her fruit loops, which made her think of the guys in the living room.

'Are all guys like that?' she wondered, taking a bite of cereal, looking down into it and stirring the contents around boredly, 'Maybe they need to get laid, especially Bill… he needs to be hooked up with some girl for at least a night.' She looked up as Tom sat next to her, an icepack covering his forehead.

Tom grabbed her spoon and got some cereal on it before putting it in his own mouth. Casey scowled at him, dipped two fingers in the bowl, and flicked milk at him.

Tom jerked his head as the cold milk hit his face, but other wise paid no attention to it. He had other things on his mind, well, another thing on his mind.

A person, woman, Casey. She had this flush to her face that totally made him want to hold her and just kiss her all night long. And that would be it, just kissing, odd, it was the first non-perverted thought he had about her.

Casey finished her cereal and washed the bowl out before placing it in the sink and turning to head into the bedroom she and Tom shared. She was oddly tired, but she didn't know why, she had done much more stuff during the day before and this time, for it to make her tired meant she might be coming down with something.

That meant she needed chicken noodle soup.

More than likely lots of chicken noodle soup.

She stripped down and lay on the cool sheets, comforting to her hot body. She closed her eyes and burrowed into the bed, needing more comfort.

Tom lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her, only to jerk them back off as if she had burned him. Which she probably had.

Casey opened her eyes and turned her head to his, her throat felt a little parched, but nothing she couldn't deal with. Tom watched her and then put a hand on her forehead, hissing as he felt the heat under his hand inches away from it.

He jumped out of bed and pulled the covers over her body before going out to the living room, he saw the other three sitting on the couch watching an obviously funny movie. But he had no time, "Hey, do you guys know any doctors close to here?" he asked, stepping in front of the TV, the three settled worried glances on him.

"Not really, you could ask mother, why? Are you sick?" Bill stated, craning his head around in order to see around Tom.

Gustav and Georg glanced at him too before looking at each other and shrugging, Tom scowled, "No, I am not, but I am pretty sure Casey is, you could fry an egg on her forehead from how hot it is!" he exclaimed, turning and going to the kitchen.

He pulled his cell phone from its charger and flicked through it for his mothers number.

When he found it he clicked on it and put it to his ear.

Casey was sweating horribly, turning and tossing in the bed, groaning in pain every so often. Her eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom, she tossed the door open and knelt down in front of the toilet.

Just in time as well, as the contents of her stomach came up and she threw up.

When she was finally done praying to the porcelain god she lay on the floor in a little ball and shivered, cold chills breaking out over her body.

She hadn't felt right all day, and for her to get sick this fast was wrong. Her immune system was obviously flagging, and she didn't know what was happening, or what was wrong with her. She hoped she would get over it soon, she did not like being sick at all.

She heard, and felt, the vibrations and movements in the other room, and soon enough Tom popped his head in to see her.

Tom looked down at Casey, looking cold and sickly, on the floor; he sighed and picked her up to carry her back to the bed. She shivered and he noted how the floor had made her really cold, Tom placed her back under the covers and pulled them up under her chin.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He whispered, going out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He sat on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands before looking at the clock, it was nearing nine thirty, he had to do something about her though.

His mother hadn't known what to do because she wasn't actually there to see the symptoms.

Tom made up his mind and stood; he returned to their room and got some loose clothes for her to dress in. He got Casey out from underneath the covers and had her dress as quickly as she could before he put his overly large shoes on her feet and then carried her out.

She had been stumbling around, most likely from dizziness, so he had decided it would be easier to carry her than anything else.

He got downstairs and had the valet get his car, which made the other man slightly irritated, as they had only been up in the hotel for about thirty minutes.

But Tom didn't really care, once the car was pulled up he placed her carefully in the front seat, buckling her seatbelt, and then he got in the drivers side and drove off.

They made it to the hospital in record time and he carried her into there after he had parked in front. The staff, tired from such a long day, looked up as he came in, carrying a very limp woman in his arms.

Immediately one of the nurses came around and helped them out, putting them in a room before calling the doctor. Casey was sweating buckets by now and lying on top of the sheets of the bed, Tom wearing the floor out as he paced beside her.

Finally a doctor wearing blue scrubs came in and took one look at Casey before he rushed over and started doing examinations on her, the eye and light test, for example.

………………………… SICK WARD …………………………

It was two days later when she finally regained consciousness.

She was dressed in the hospitals wardrobe, and lying beneath pale pink covers, a color she despised immensely.

Tom was sitting beside her, head on the edge of her bed with his hands covering hers as he slept. Casey took inventory of the way her body felt and, when she felt nothing was odd, tried to sit up.

This was an epic fail on her part, so she settled back into the covers, glancing around, 'I know they have some sort of remote here that I can use to get this bed up.' She thought, and then sighted it. It lay on the edge of the bed, pale and cold.

A doctor suddenly opened the sliding glass door, she flicked her gaze at him a brief second before grasping the remote and pushing a button.

The doctor looked up from his notes at the sudden hum of the electronic equipment stirring to life.

He looked first at the motionless Tom, and then at the very awake Casey. His eyes lighted up and she quirked an eyebrow at him before putting the remote down and finally taking her left hand away from Tom's grasp. Never even making him wake up.

The doctor came over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well Mrs. Kaulitz," Casey felt an eye muscle spasm at the last name, "it seems you have recovered from an ordeal, do you know what was wrong with you?" he asked.

Casey shrugged and folded her hands on her lap, "I was really sick?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, I am sorry to say it wasn't that simple. You were poisoned, with a concoction that would have killed you by the end of the week if you hadn't of shown symptoms two days ago." He told her.

Casey blinked, two days; it was a pretty lengthy time to be asleep. She sighed, "Well, you got me all better right? So I can leave?" she made to pull the covers back.

The doctor put a hand on the cover, "No, you can't leave until we are entirely sure the baby is alright." He stated seriously.

Casey froze, her eyes widened, she stopped breathing, glancing down at Tom she whispered, "Baby?"

The doctor nodded, "We told your husband of it and he didn't seem as surprised as you are… you were not aware of the fact that you are carrying?" he asked, now confused.

Casey shook her head, "No, not at all." She told him.

The doctor sat in silence for a minute, until Tom made motions of waking up, then he stood, "Well, I will come back later, after you discuss these things with your husband, congratulations." He told her.

Casey paid no mind to him and he left silently, she stared at Tom, how could he not be surprised, how?

She sighed and put both of her hands on her face, her life couldn't be this bad, she was supposed to have kids at the end of her twenties, maybe early thirties, but not while she was still getting used to being a twenty year old!

Tom lifted his head to see that Casey was awake, and sitting up, somewhat. He gave a glad cry, and she lowered her hands, looking at him through shocked eyes.

He shut his mouth, "What's wrong?" he asked, moving so he was sitting on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

Casey smacked his arm, "Tom! The doctor just told me!" she announced, obviously meaning the baby business.

Tom blinked, an 'oh' almost visible in the air. He laid his head on hers, "It's not that bad, is it?" he asked, looking down at the top of her head.

Casey felt one tear run down her face, "Well, no, bringing life into the world is never bad, but at barely twenty!? What were you thinking not wearing protection?" she asked, her hands fisting themselves in the sheets.

Tom sighed, "Well, it wasn't really my intention, you know I didn't really want one this soon either, but it makes me kind of happy, the thought of being a father." He told her.

Casey leaned her head back, gazing straight into Tom's eyes now, "You'll deal with it? I mean, if neither of us wants it…" the unspoken word hung in the air between them.

Tom shook his head, "No, I am really ok with it." He told her.

Casey looked back down, nodded, and then they both started when the door slid open once again to reveal Simone and Gordon, both wearing some pretty clothes with Simone carrying a bouquet of lilacs.

Casey smiled weakly, and Tom looked at his mother and step-father.

Simone walked into the room and put the flowers on a table before turning and giving Casey a hug, "I am so glad you are well!" she exclaimed happily.

Gordon nodded at her and she smiled lightly at him.

They sat down on the chairs on either side of her bed and Casey coughed, "Goodness, this cough. So, what brings you two here?" she asked, lowering her hand from her face where she had put it to cover her cough.

Simone smiled again, "Well to see you silly, we want to make sure you are getting better!" she told Casey, patting her arm.

Casey nodded and turned to Tom, "Well, since they are here, you get to tell them the news Tom." She stated, smiling. Tom's eyes widened and he slightly shook his head but she smiled wider and nodded.

Tom sighed and turned to his mom and Gordon, "Well, we have found out that Casey is pregnant." He announced.

His mothers hands flew to her cheeks an 'oh' flying from her mouth before tears started flowing from her eyes. Gordon chuckled at his wife's reaction, turned to Tom, and clapped him on the back.

Making Tom fly forward a little. Casey giggled at him and turned to Simone, who had gotten up and was now leaning forward to hug her.

Casey blinked, and then smiled as she wrapped her own arms around the older woman; Simone's tears were flowing freely. "You have made me so happy." She told Casey quietly, whispering into her ear.

Casey let her arms fall limp to her sides and watched as Simone sat back down. She turned to Tom, "That's the only announcement we have to make, right?" she asked him, Tom nodded.

Then the door opened and a nurse with a wheel-chair came in. She smiled at the gathering and then turned to Casey, "Come on, hop up, we have to check that baby out." She told her.

Casey sat up and Tom grabbed her under her arms and legs, after removing the cover first, and carried her to the chair. Casey smiled up at him and thanked him before leaning back and holding onto the pole that held her antibiotics. Then the nurse wheeled her out of there, leaving Tom and the other two to talk to each other.

Once they were done with the belly check Casey was wheeled back to the room to find that Bill, Georg, and Gustav had joined the fray.

She just smiled and sighed as she was put back on the bed, glancing around she wondered aloud, "Okay, what have I missed?"

Tom shook his head, "Nothing, except for mother telling Bill the news." He answered; Casey raised her eyebrow and turned her attention to Bill.

Leaning back on the bed she crossed her arms, "And, what do you think of Tom having another first Billa?" she asked. Bill chuckled, sat on the edge of the bed, and hugged her.

"Not too bad, now mother won't be on _my_ ass about it." He whispered into her ear.

Casey rolled her eyes and pushed him off, "Whatever, that's what you think." She threw back.

Bill paled, turned to his mother, and then turned to Gustav and Georg, talking to them rapidly in German.

Tom shrugged and sat down beside Casey, making her scoot over, and grabbed the remote to the TV.

"Who wants to watch the game?" he asked

………………………………. HEY ……………………………….

Ok, being six months pregnant was not too bad, but being six months pregnant, at your apparent future in-laws was really bad. Casey was standing at the kitchen table, getting the dishes and lugging them to the sink.

Simone wouldn't let her do much else, Casey had gotten huge and her pregnancy was nearing its end. Thankfully she was only having one baby, but she didn't know what it was.

Her belly had a few stretch marks, but she and Simon could handle that, putting cocoa butter lotion on her stomach. Her breasts were leaking a little, but she could also handle that by putting a folded square of paper towel in each bra cup.

She could also feel the little bugger move every hour or so. It got quite annoying after a while, though Simone kept 'oohing' when she felt it.

Casey was sick of carrying around all the extra weight, especially when the thing kept fucking kicking her. She sighed as she headed to the guest room, prepared to lie down and try and get the little monster to stop moving.

"You are going to be quite the handful when you come out here, aren't you?" she asked, placing a pair of headphones on her belly and turning Bach on.

She was sitting there a total of five minutes before she started nodding off and turning on her side to doze.

….. I HATE SKIPPING, BUT I'M READY TO END THIS ……

Her eighth month, her last month, and also the month that Tom was coming in.

She frequently had to sit now, becoming tired for the most mundane things.

Casey was, to put it frankly, sick and tired of lugging this baby around. Her feet hurt, her back ached, and she had a nose bleed every other day.

Simone and Gordon were out getting the boys; Casey was at the house watching a movie. She would have gone, but they asked her to stay for the health of the baby.

So she sat on the couch with her feet up and watched a car movie, it was exciting.

But then… she had a cramp, Casey glared down at her belly, that glare soon becoming a grimace pf pain, "Auugh." She groaned, gripping her sides and leaning over as best as she could.

Casey pulled out her cell phone and dialed Simone's number, waiting for her to answer before yelping out as another contraction started.

Simone listened to her ailment before speaking rapidly, "Casey, that baby is coming, and now, you need to get to the hospital. I'll call you a cab, you get that bag we prepared a couple of weeks ago." She said.

Casey let out another groan and then hung up, getting up and walking to her room and grabbing a bag, only waiting a couple of minutes before a cab pulled up.

The driver took one look at her before speeding to the hospital, thankfully making it there without any cops stopping them. Casey got out and, Simone had apparently called the hospital too, a nurse came out with a wheel chair.

Soon the whole gang was there and Casey was dilated enough to start pushing. Tom went in with her and they all shared one last look before the two disappeared behind double doors.

Twelve hours later Casey was wheeled to a room, Tom following close behind looking a little pale and holding his right hand tenderly.

Simone rushed forward, eyes bright, when the doctor and nurse left, "So, what was it?" she asked, wringing her hands.

Casey smiled tiredly, a bit loopy from the residue epidural. "A girl." She muttered quietly.

Tom looked up from his hand, "She's named Nahani, Casey thought of it." He supplied.

Bill watched as a nurse wheeled a little cart in, a small pink covered baby inside. He stepped forward; the little girl was sleeping quietly.

Tom instantly forgot about his hand and strode forward, picking her up as if she were a china doll, only far more delicate. Casey closed her eyes and dozed off for a minute.

Simone crowded Tom, hoping for a glance at her little granddaughter. Gordon just peered over his shoulder and gave a nod.

Tom cuddled his daughter to his chest, waking her, and watched as she let out a small yawn. Then she opened her eyes, and Tom's heart nearly stopped, they were a dark bronze color, with yellow striking through them.

Casey jerked, opened her eyes, and saw the four crowding around something.

"Tom, give her to me." She called out, reaching her hands out and taking her baby girl. She ran her hands softly down the ace soft as down.

"What does her name mean Casey?" Gordon asked, wrapping an arm around Simone.

Casey smiled down at Nahani, "She is the one who shines." She answered, watching as the little girl went back to sleep.

Casey looked up at Tom, smiling happily, her thoughts echoing his, 'To think this would have never of come if not for a cheater…'

………………………. HA-HA …………………………………….

-DONE.

Finally, after three weeks on my word document, I HAVE FINISHED THIS BIZITCH. I AM HAVING A FUCKING PARTY lol

That is all.

-Mistress Fang

P.S. THIS IS THE LONGEST FUCKING ONE-SHOT I HAVE EVER DONE SO DON'T ASK ME TO CONTINUE, I WAS READY FOR THIS BITCH TO DIEEEEEEEE


End file.
